Inspiración
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Un artista reprimido, sumido en la monotononía de su vida y regodeado en su desgracia. ¿Puede que las cosas cambien?


De nuevo hola!! (digo para los que me han leído antes)

Aquí con otro fic, no pude evitarlo cuando leía un one-shot yaoi. La idea se me hizo irresistible, así que ni tarda ni perezosa mi mente empezó a divagar en las posibilidades y aquí comienzo con la historia. Realmente tuve muchos problemas por como acomodar y emparejar a los personajes pero al fin, espero que sea de su agrado por que del mío si.

SPECIAL K

_Capitulo 1.- La vida de un asqueroso chico rico._

_By Sakuma_Shuichi Eiri_

No es que la vida fuera mala, ciertamente tenía mucho de lo que la gran mayoría ni siquiera podría ver en toda su vida: dinero, fama, mujeres de todos tipos, tamaños y colores, bebida al por mayor, carros de lujo, todo con lo que el 90% del mundo sueña poseer y aún así el sentimiento de vacío se instaba dentro de él. ¿Cómo explicarlo?, tal vez debería de empezar por lo que era antes de ser una figura pública.

¿Cuando él nació? no fue importante ni para si mismo ni su familia, solo sabía que era el producto de una noche de bebida. Su madre una chiquilla hermosa de cabello platinado y ojos de ensueño era lo único que conocía como familia. A sus tan solo 16 años había quedado embarazada, su familia como correspondía a la época buscaron de todas las formas posibles encontrar al padre de la "criatura", mas ella jamás quizo desvelarlo, aún cuando sufrió tanto siempre pensó en él, en su felicidad…madre estúpida, como te extraño.

Solos en el mundo gracias a la insensible y aún mas estúpida educación de mis malnacidos ancestros fuimos echados del techo que nos cobijaba, nos quitaron el alimento, el dinero y la dignidad, pero estaban en un error: nunca nos quitaron las ganas de vivir. A los pocos meses después nací y como si de un pacto se tratara mi madre entregó su vida junto con su orgullo y me dejó en las manos de una desconocida amiga de ella, la cual cumpliendo con su voluntad me llevaría a las puertas del que era el hogar de mi padre. Menuda sorpresa se llevaría el ¿hombre? ese. Mas que una puerta parecía una muralla, me dejaron en las escaleras del templo de Osaka, resguardado de la lluvia y con una delgada y pequeña carta. Ya por la mañana el alboroto me despertó, varios rostros me rodeaban pero ninguno conocido y el primer dolor de mi vida fue ese. Los demás vinieron como una cadena, como un castigo por menospreciar la vida, suerte y buena fortuna que me diera mi madre al partir.

El imparable tiempo transcurrió obligándome a crecer; vivir en un templo no es algo muy divertido. Frecuentemente estaba en problemas pero ninguno significaba tanto para mi como el ver el rostro enfadado del "viejo" por no tenerme vigilado. Resultó ser que el próximo sucesor del templo era nada mas ni menos que mi "padre". Obviamente eso no se supo hasta que el "abuelo" murió, de haberse sabido que el honorable monje se embriagaba cada que podía y tenía sexo con cualquier chica que se dejara no era la imagen. De la forma en que llegué yo, llegaron al templo otros dos pequeños: una chica mayor que yo cargando a un bebé en sus pequeños bracitos, empapados, enfermos y faltos de carne en sus huesos.

Si dije que la vida en el templo no era divertido, a esas alturas era lo peor: entre el estúpido yiyi ( no se como se escribe, gomen), la chica con complejo de mama gallina y un enano montón de babas que no paraba de seguirme, la vida era sinceramente un caos para mi mente infantil . En cuanto fue momento de ir a la escuela, a pesar de destacar en materias y otras áreas, la imposición de mi "padre" de ser el sucesor imperó ante cualquier oposición. Ja, como que ya la edad le estaba jugando mal al tonto aquel; a la primera oportunidad salí del templo gracias de la mano del esposo adinerado de mi "hermana", demonios que ironía tener que deberle la libertad a una enferma de dar cuidados que no le corresponden, pero en muchas ocasiones me dio lástima. No se si se engañaba a si misma o realmente era una ingenua enamorada pero su esposo jamás la quizo, tal vez para llevar bien las cosas se trataban como amigos íntimos pero aún en ese tipo de relación las mentiras y secretos también existen; entre ellos el mas grande era que él estaba enamorado de su cuñadito, él un hombre de 20 años enamorado de un niñito de 9.

Para evitar la tentación de hacer algo mas que cuidar de mi, prefirieron enviarme al extranjero como estudiante becado de la escuela de arte. Para ese entonces yo contaba con 12 años y la gran influencia que ejercía mi cuñado en casi cualquier medio. Desde el comienzo mis pinturas comenzaron a ganar popularidad entre los miembros de la escuela como fuera de ella, las exposiciones de arte al ser puestas al público en general me fueron abriendo poco a poco las puertas de la fama, Dios, ahora que lo pienso un enano de 16 años rodeado de alabanzas, no ayudó en nada a mi egocentría y narcisismo.

Así fue como pasé de ser un adolescente atractivo, a ser el centro de las miradas, deseos y, ¿Por qué no? De algunas cuantas vaginas deseosas de vigor joven. Como buen samaritano ya sabran mi respuesta: mujeres jóvenes, mayores; mientras fueran bonitas y no rayara en lo ilegal, aunque nunca me llamó la atención andar con chiquillas menores que yo; no aportan nada.

La vida siguió girando sin grandes cambios a excepción de mi exorbitante ego que crecía a palmos cada día. A mí llegaba dinero por sumas envidiables para la gente común, las mujeres llegaban a mi puerta sin necesidad de buscarlas, fiestas se hacían en mi honor y yo estaba en el infierno del artista, pintado de paraíso, como me di cuenta después.

¿Qué más podía pedir alguien a su joven vida? Alguien contésteme si hay algo que podría faltar en aquella vida. Pués si, yo pedía mas y mas; bueno, hasta aquel día.

Entre las mujeres que me visitaban al apartamento para mitigar sus solitarios cuerpos estaba la esposa de un tal KW, un reconocido jefe yakuza de mi país natal. Basta fue mi sorpresa el día en que fui raptado en una camioneta negra, me golpearon a puño limpio, con bastones, me apuñalaron unas pocas veces y me destrozaron la cara, mientras que tomaban fotos de mi sangrando, escupiendo por los golpes; si hicieron algo más no puedo recordarlo ya que a este punto no pude soportarlo y quedé inconsciente… Después de una semana, desperté en la habitación numero 13 del mejor hospital de Japón, alguien me había traido de vuelta a casa.

Si, lo se, debería ahondar en el tema pero no es que quiera recordar más ya que eso solo fue el principio: No sabía si maldecir y lamentarse o reir y llorar, estaba vivo (cosa que no creía que fuera posible con semejante arremetida contra mi) sin embargo, por otro lado el dolor era insoportable… la mayoría de aquellas puñaladas fueron a dar a mi cadera de forma tan profunda que me constaba moverme, al poco tiempo después descubrí que la inmovilidad duraría para siempre, entre golpe y golpe me habían dejado invalido.

Así empezó un nuevo momento de mi vida, encerrado en mi departamento nuevo cortesía del esposo de mi media hermana, sin recibir a nadie ni reporteros, fotógrafos y cuanto medio de comunicación se tratara, a quienes buscaban al pintor reconocido para solicitar sus servicios. Pasé de ser una celebridad a un maldito ermitaño pero sin sueños, sin fama, sin mas ingresos y ni una mujer interesada en mi. El que me pudiera mover en la cama o no era lo de menos, todas las mujeres que llegaron a pasar por mi fue por dinero, conseguir información y fama a mis costillas o simplemente por que estaban la mar de ahogadas en alcohol y otro tanto de deprimidas, sobra decir que ninguna pudo satisfacerme, a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas el sentir de nuevo un orgasmo y hacer gemir a una mujer, solo terminaron burlándose de mis patéticos esfuerzos por conseguir una maldita erección y verme sudar como un cerdo sin poder siquiera envestirlas decentemente. El alcohol, el café y el cigarro, una bomba coctel que adopté desde entonces y aun me acompaña fue mi único consuelo por varios meses y unos cuantos años mas.

Me aleje de todo cuanto pude: la pintura, la prensa, el extranjero, "compañeros de trabajo" y el trabajo mismo; la "familia" fue algo imposible, son como garrapatas que pretenden fastidiarme la vida hasta que muera. Además de suicidarme lentamente con aquellas adormecedoras sustancias, opté por la lectura. Encontré grandes obras clásicas, fantásticas, suspenso, drama, ficción, terror, incluso comedia pero sobretodo: amor.

Fuera tal vez por que después de las grandes obras leídas ningún otro de los supuestos grandes autores del mundo moderno satisfacía mis expectativas, fuera tal vez el exceso de copas de aquella noche más la bofetada de aquella puta mal pintada cuando le ofrecía pasar la noche conmigo en el bar que estaba bajo mi departamento; subir arrastrándome por las escaleras hasta mi departamento y tener que dormir en la puerta por que me negué a recibir ayuda del estúpido de mi cuñado cuando el dueño del bar le habló por el estado semiinconsciente que tenía… Creo que solo basta saber que fue la peor noche de toda mi vida, el mismo momento en que en un pedazo de papel tirado frente a mi puerta empecé a escribir mi rabia, mi odio al mundo, de cómo despreciaba mi vida y mi propia existencia y como sin aceptarlo gritaba por un poco de amor, aquel sentimiento que se me había negado. Había conocido al paso de mi corta vida: el odio, la depresión, una aballazadora seguridad, el placer a manos llenas, el poder, la insolencia, la indiferencia, tantas y a la vez tan pocas emociones y ninguna de ellas tuvo nada que ver con el amor.

Jamás me escucharás decirlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella crisis de vulnerabilidad que he vuelto a enfrentar la vida con nada mas que un orgullo de los mil demonios, dispuesto a lastimar a quien se atreva a lastimarme. Jamás pensarías que mi vida es semejante montón de basura y que como Dorian Gray aún conserve el encanto y belleza que aún a los 26 años me acompañan, después de todos aquellos terribles excesos. Probablemente en mis cuadros esté plasmado ahora lo asqueroso, podrido e insignificante de mi mismo y mi pasado.

Jump, la nostalgia a hecho estragos conmigo esta vez. Debería dejar de beber mientras trabajo; es solo que a veces esto me ayuda a escribir las partes difíciles de mis novelas, aquellas que hablan de amor. La vida me a sonreído de lado y lo mismo le hago yo.

Mañana tendré que entregar el final de la novela, será mejor que me apure o tendré que pasar mas tiempo buscando inspiración para la nueva novela.

Aún si tienes algo que criticar o consejos que darme, puedes guardártelos, no vivo de la lastima de nadie. He vivido de la única manera que pude vivir y si la muerte es lo único que espera por mi entonces la esperaré, así como espero el mañana y así sucesivamente hasta el final.


End file.
